Drone flight controllers require cabled communication with external devices to obtain and deliver information. At present, the electronic components of drones on the market are divided into the following categories: flight controllers, electronic speed controllers, motors, and other sensors such as GPS, cameras etc. The flight controller is the brain of a drone, responsible for processing the information from each sensor and delivering major control commands. The flight controller delivers control signals to the electronic speed controller, then the electronic speed controller controls the speed of the motor. Flight controllers on the market typically include a main processing chip, microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) sensors and interfaces for connection with other external electronic devices. In practical use, a common flight controller will connect with a number of electronic devices, such as electronic speed controller, GPS, camera etc. The drone flight controller uses external interfaces to communicate with other external devices. A communication protocol corresponds to an independent external interface, such as PWM, CAN, serial ports etc. Conventionally, the external interface usually adopts the JST-GH or DF13 interface.
At present, because flight controllers on the market require cabled connections to communicate with other electronic devices during use, a number of cables will be connected to the flight controller, resulting in complex cabling. The existing tightly-arranged external interfaces lead to excessive numbers of cables during use, resulting in cluttered cables easily causing installation and troubleshooting difficulties. Meanwhile, the drone flight controller itself does not have a reliable way to attach to the drone rack, and it is usually fixed with double-sided tape, so it is inevitable that there is a risk of it falling off during the flight. Moreover, it is not convenient for the user to replace the flight controller when there are excessive cables. If the user wants to upgrade the flight controller, cables are required to be unplugged for replacement, which is inconvenient. With respect to the above problem, no effective solution has yet been proposed.